


Ski Trips

by thoughtsthatfester



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsthatfester/pseuds/thoughtsthatfester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William tries to convince Lizzie to get out of bed and go skiing with him. It does not work out well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ski Trips

"Come on Lizzie. The lift opens in an hour, get up."

"No," she said snuggling deeper under the covers. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand, unlocked it, and showed him the weather, "it's seven degrees out."

"Lizzie, you promised me that we'd actually make it out on the mountain this time," he blushed slightly at the memory of past trips. They had been enjoyable but Darcy longed to make it out on the mountain, even if it was only skiing the easier runs with Lizzie.

"We can go this afternoon, I promise," she looked up at him through her lashes, "just get back into bed with me. Unless you'd rather go out and ski alone while I'm left all alone in this big bed."

He smiled slightly, "No, no. I'd rather spend the day with you, even if it means staying in bed all day.

"I think most boyfriends would rather spend the day with their girlfriends, especially if that meant staying bed all day," she smirked.

"Forgive me, my dear, I would love to spend the morning in bed with you."

"Good," she smiled as he climbed back into bed, "William! Get your cold feet away from me," she giggled as she pushed him away.

He wiggled his way back over and gave her a pick on the lips, "you could warm them up for me."

She chuckled. She loved mornings like this, mornings where they had nowhere to be and could lie in bed all day. After they'd worn each other out, they would spend the day talking, tracing shapes on each other's skin. They would lose track of time, they always did when they were together. The sun would go down or they would realize how hungry they are, and one of them would venture down to the kitchen or order food.

Days like this were rare. He was a workaholic and so was she. Their weekdays were spent at Pemberley Digital and their weekends were just as busy. He would rise early to go on a long bike ride. Then they would go to a farmers market or book fair. And then maybe they'd have lunch with a family member, or brunch with Fitz and Brandon.

"Will, do you really want to leave this warm bed to go face the seven degree weather this afternoon?"

"I would imagine it would be warmer than seven degrees in the heat of the day."

"Do you really want to do ski?" she asked.

"That was the point of coming skiing."

"Please," she groaned, "I'll make you hot chocolate."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" he smirked.

"Is it working?"

"Quite possibly."

She grinned, "Alright William Darcy, you are not going skiing today. You are staying in bed with me all day."

"Okay, Lizzie, anything you say."


End file.
